User talk:RobBoston
– 07:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Use the Show Preview feature When editing don't forget to use "Show preview", it is located between the "Save page" and "Show changes" button. This allows you to see what the page will look like when you save it and you can do fixes then instead of saving and reediting every two minutes as this clogs up the recent changes page. – 03:39, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Difference in age between Ro Nevin and Corey Aster Hey, I've just noticed there is a ten year gap in age between Nevin and Corey, but they were at the Academy together. Has this been reconciled in any backstory, i.e. Nevin was doing an advanced course (already graduated from the academy) when he met Aster, or Nevin joined the Academy late? And this age would make Nevin 37 years old at the first season of Star Trek: Odyssey (which I have a hard time believing). Or is this kinda been pegged in since Ro Laren's father died when she was 7 and naturally Nevin would have to be born before then (i.e. before 2347)? (If it's not mentioned in the canon episodes, could it be retconned to be her cousin and then his birthdate could be changed to 2357 or around there to match Aster's?) Just curious as I'm writing a fan fic piece incorporating the characters, moreso Aster, with mine and discovered the age difference. If you could let me know, I'd appreciate it. Thanks! --usscantabrian 02:24, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Hey Rob, thanks for that answer. I was just checking! I always assumed they are the same age, but then again, if people in the Federation live to 150, I guess 10 years is nothing, right? :The story actually fills in a bit of backstory for Corey, explains (hopefully) why he had a precognitive dream about the attack on Farpoint Station in "In Memory Of", why he's dreaming of Nevin and why he's been in a coma for the last 6 months... and well, I'll let you read the rest when I release it. :I've just been very impressed with the leaps and strides and its spin-offs have made over the years, and I thought by giving it a big "nod" in with a stand-alone story (with another strong gay character as a lead, a hopefully strong allegory to today, and my strong gay couple and Ro and Aster) would be a great way to acknowledge the joy it's given me over the years and hopefully perhaps influence the "canon" in the universe by covering information not quite covered. :(I just hope I'm not stepping on any toes... I'm trying to keep it within canon and my own as well.) :If you want me to send you a copy (still have a few more bits and pieces to go but nearly finished) for your approval, I'd be more than happy to. :Peace from New Zealand, usscantabrian 01:32, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Corey's Age Hey thanks for that. I originally had him as a young teenager as flashbacks to 2367, then switched to a 9-year-old (assuming his birthday was later in 2367), and now I'll switch it back to a thirteen-year-old. Makes more sense. Taken a bit of time away from the story as over Easter our oldest cat (17) started to die, and Noel and I've been spending time with her (although, sadly, she passed away at 2:15 this morning). So... once I recover from that, I hope to finish the story. Have about 4 more scenes to write, then get the final go-over to tighten it up, and then it should be finished. BTW, explained the difference in Ro and Aster's ages and both being at the Academy at the same time down to Ro being a teaching assistant with the rank of ensign when Corey was there. This would make a bit more sense to me. Thanks again! --usscantabrian 04:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC)